Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor, Superman's arch-nemesis, is one of the most gifted beings alive, whose hatred of "interfering aliens" pushes him down the path of a sociopath. Known for his "ends justifies the means" approach to life, his single-minded and often brutal focus puts him at odds with The Man of Steel. Biography Early Life Alexander "Lex" Luthor is the namesake son of East German émigré Alexander Luthor, Sr., the famed businessman that founded the petrochemical and heavy machinery company known as Lexcorp. Luthor, Sr. immigrated to the United States to escape his native country's totalitarian government. Although Luthor, Sr. had investors believe that he named Lexcorp after himself to build a legacy for his son, Luthor, Jr. believed otherwise. As a child, Luthor, Jr. was physically abused by his father. When his father passed away in the year 2000, Luthor took over as the CEO of Lexcorp. As time went on, Luthor transformed the already reputable company into a Fortune 500 technology corporation that had little resemblance to the former Lexcorp run by his deceased father. Aftermath of the Kryptonian Attack Following the Kryptonian invasion of Earth, Lexcorp tower was destroyed along with much of Metropolis. Lex Luthor announced to the press that he saw the event as an opportunity, as he announced his plans to use his fortune to rebuild the tower and to donate money to help rebuild Metropolis. Distrusting of Superman, Lex Luthor began researching him in order to expose who he really is. God vs Man Eighteen months after the Kryptonian invasion, Superman became an increasingly controversial figure to the public, with people either supporting or fearing him. Luthor manipulated the public by sending his henchmen to bring death and destruction in Superman's wake, and paid or threatened people to testify against the hero and verify his guilt. In response to an incident in Nairomi, Senator June Finch aired a message on television asking Superman to step forward and explain himself and his intent to the public. Upon learning of a radioactive meteorite that had been found internationally that may be harmful to Superman, Luthor ordered it to be shipped to him from overseas, claiming it for national defense purposes. Suspicious of Luthor's motives, Senator Finch blocked the shipment. When Superman eventually arrived to explain himself to the public on television, Luthor detonated explosives that were hidden in the room, resulting in the deaths of every human being in the room including Finch. This caused further public unrest toward Superman, as Luthor framed a Superman heckler for the explosion. Luthor convinced a corrupt politician to allow him access to a Kryptonian ship that was captured in the invasion, as well as the corpse of Dru-Zod, a deceased Kryptonian general. Using his own blood, Zod's DNA and knowledge provided by the ship's artificial intelligence, Luthor brought to life a living deformity that had once plagued Krypton. When Luthor's meteorite shipment arrived, it was stolen by the vigilante known as Batman. Aware of Batman's mistrust of Superman, Luthor eventually deduced that Superman and Clark Kent are the same person. Luthor had Superman's mother kidnapped. Luthor also sent taunting messages to Batman under the guise of an employee who was crippled during the Kryptonian invasion, manipulating events so that Batman believed that Superman cannot be trusted, as Superman is powerful enough to potentially wipe out the human race. Batman prepared to kill Superman by building advanced armour and weapons made from the meteorite. Luthor told Superman that if he didn't kill Batman, his mother would die. Superman battled Batman, but when Batman got the upper hand, Superman convinced him to help save his mother just as Batman was about to give the killing blow. When Luthor learned that his plan failed, he sent the deformity to kill Superman. After a destructive conflict, both Superman and the deformity were killed. Arrested Lex Luthor was arrested for his crimes and was sent to a high security prison. There, Luthor was visited by Batman. Batman threatened to brand his skin with a bat symbol. Luthor taunted him with claims that an entity is coming to Earth due to the death of Superman, wordplay that made clear he was aware of Batman's secret identity and by revealing that he intended to use the insanity defense to avoid trial. Batman left, telling Luthor that he would be watching him and revealing that he knew of Luthor's plans and arranged for him to be transferred to Arkham Asylum when declared insane. Abilities * Business Management * Deception * Genius Level Intellect * Science ** Genetics Category:Villains Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Warlords Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Lexcorp Industries Category:Businessmen Category:Scientists Category:Injustice League